In present times, motorcyclists are always trying to find ways to maximize the aesthetics of their motorcycles. Oftentimes, motorcyclists would often invest in manual-flip up license plates for their motorcycles. These conventional manual-flip up license plates must be concealed/deployed by the motorcyclist every time they park/drive, respectively. This often leads to motorcyclists forgetting to deploy the license plate when driving, leading to legal altercations with law enforcement. The present invention aims to solve this problem. The present invention is catered for cruisers, old style motorcycles, and any other type of motorcycle that uses the nut of the rear wheel axle or the suspension bolt. The present invention can also be used for new-style motorcycles, without altering the drive chain/belt tension of the rear wheel axle. The present invention is a movable mount that conceals the license plate of a motorcycle when the motorcycle is in the parked configuration, preserving the motorcycle's aesthetics. The present invention also comprises of an autonomous system that automatically deploys the concealed license plate when the user is driving the motorcycle.